Never Give In, Stop Reading, Start Doing Pushups
by evilamy123
Summary: See what happens when lead singer of Black Veil Brides Andy Biersack and his best friend D.R.U.G.S. guitarist Matt Good enroll in an LA high school for one day.
1. Chapter 1

"You know dude, you really have to watch what you say in interviews!"

"Relax!"

"Relax? How am I suppose to relax when we; famous rock stars, are forced to go back to high school?"

"Calm down, it'll be fun dude." I smiled as I put my arm around my best my friend and room mate Matt Good, guitarist of D.R.U.G.S. "Besides, it's just one day, how bad can it be." I kissed him on the cheek and then continued to get ready. Today Matt and I were being enrolled in West Hollywood Opportunity, for a day, all because in a Bryan Stars interview I said that Matt and I would enroll in high school for a day, and everyone took it literally. After that interview Bryan Stars made a bet that Matt and I couldn't last a whole entire day in high school. I told him to bring it on and he did.

I went to my room and started getting dress, black skinnys, a BVB t-shirt, encase anyone asked me what band I'm in all I have to do is point to the shirt. black socks and vans, and a Batman rubber bracelet, a BVB Army rubber bracelet and my leather fingerless gloves. I teased my hair, and put a feather in, then I put on my cross earring. Then I put on some eyeliner and put in my lip ring, and then I put on my leather jacket. I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and took some pictures and tweeted "AndyBVB: Going back to hell. Love you all!" Then I thought for a moment about wither or not I should do warpaint.

"White rabbit! Breakfast!" I snapped out of my thoughts and ran into the kitchen where a nice big breakfast was sat out on the table. Waffles, scrambled eggs, coffee, and lots and lots of bacon. I sat down as Matt came to the table and sat across from me as we began chowing down.

"Have fun today in school, white rabbit."

"Thaoudrafly. Loou" I replied to Juliet with a mouth full of food as she stood over me laughing as did Matt.

"Swallow your food dude." Matt said as he drank his coffee. I swallowed and then turned to Juliet.

"Thank you dragonfly, I love you." I said smiling up at her as I warped my arms around her waist.

"I love you too." She said running her fingers though my hair. "Oh, before I forget, I packed your lunches!"

"YAY!" I shouted as I threw my hands up in the air. Juliet walked over the counter and placed two lunch boxes on the table. The one near Matt was a Harry Potter tin lunch box, the one next to me was a Batman lunch box. I jumped up as I hugged Juliet. She smelled like strawberries.

"Come on now guys, you wouldn't want to be late for your first and only day of school." Matt got up from the table grabbing his lunch box as I grabbed mines. We went to the front door as Juliet handed us our backpacks. His was a plain black messenger bag and I had Batman backpack.

"Do we really need these? I mean it's not like I'm gonna actually take notes?" Matt said as he grabbed his book bag.

"Dude, we have to, it's what we signed up for."

"Yeah Matt, quit being a baby." Juliet stuck her tongue out at Matt then we walked out to the car, as Juliet got in the drivers seat, me in the passenger and Matt sitting in the back. We blasted some BVB, some D.R.U.G.S. and some Automatic Loveletter as Juliet drove us to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet dropped us off in front of the school. I kissed her goodbye and then Matt and I stepped out of the car.

"I'll pick you up after school" Juliet replied. "Don't get into any trouble"

"Yes mother." Matt and I said at the same time as we turned to Juliet.

"Jinx! You owe me a pack of cigarettes!" I said quickly turning to Matt.

"Dang it!" Matt stomped his foot as Juliet laughed and then drove off. I watched as her car drove off into the distance.

"Come on Andy, lets get inside." Matt said as he pulled me by my arm.

We walked inside the small school in which I had hope there would be no fan girls as we went to the main office. The lady at the front desk greeted us with a warm smile.

"Hello you two must be Andrew Biersack and Matthew Good."

"Call me Andy, and call him Matt."

"Welcome to our school Andy and Matt. We know of your condition" Condition? I thought we were in a school not a hospital. "Allow me take to you the guidance office where you will meet our principle, 12th grade guidance councilor and you be introduced to the school rules and taken to your class room." Matt and I followed her into the next room of the guidance office.

"Hello gentleman, I am Mr. Wales, your school principle. Ha, who would have thought that you two would be hearing those words again?" Matt and I turned to each other and laughed awkwardly, he was shorter than me, chubby, well fat really, and his hair was gray and thinning. He lead us into a room of the guidance office as Matt and I sat down as a tall brunette haired women walked in.

"Welcome Mr. Biersack and Mr. Good. I am your guidance teacher for the day Ms. Brooks." She smiled as Matt and I smiled back. We stood their silent and motionless as she explained the school rules. Blah blah blah, no cell phones in class, no ipods, blah blah blah gum chewing...blah blah blah and more freaking blah! The bell rang signaling that first period has just begun as Ms. Brooks took us to the 12th grade class room. There wasn't that many students in the room and since the school was small we just had to stay in one class room all day as the teachers for each subject came in and out. There were only maybe 20 people in the room as Ms. Brooks lead us in. I noticed that this one girl almost fell out of her seat, as the boy she was sitting next to tried to calm her down. Guess she recognized me.

"Students, I would like you to welcome Andy Biersack and Matt Good. They are joining our school for today as apart of an experiment."

"For what a gothic church?" This one dude mumbled, but I heard him.

"Have a good day class and please respect your new students." Ms. Brooks smiled as she walked out of the room. Matt and I took our seats behind the the girl and boy who I first noticed when I walked in.

"Welcome Andy and Matt, I am your English teacher, Ms. Micthelle. Okay students, lets continue reading The Great Gatsby." Ms Mitchelle said as she handed myself and Matt a book. Juliet loved this book it was one of her favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

Students took turns reading aloud, we read for about 15 minutes and then Ms. Mitchelle broke us up into small groups for a class exercise, in which we had to act out a part from the book. Matt and I were paired with the girl and boy in front of us. The girl turned around with a huge grin on her face. She was obviously a BVB fan for sure. Pale, jet black hair with streaks of neon pink, styled like the way Ashley does his, snakebites, black ripped skinny jeans with white skulls on them, black converses, a Batman shirt, a BVB necklace, and black arm warmers completing the outfit. Her friend, who was as equally as pale had his hair styled as Jake would his, jet black, snakebites of his own, black skinnys, black converses, an Angry Birds t-shirt and a rubber bracelet that said "Boobs" on it.

"Cameron I'm dreaming! Pinch me I am dreaming." The boy punched her in the arm.

"Dude I said pinch not punch!"

"I figured a punch would be more impact." He shrugged as the girl rubbed her arm.

"I'm Cameron, and this is my best friend Kathrine."

"But everyone just calls me Kat."

"Nice to meet you Cameron and Kat" I said with a smile as I extended my hand and they both shook it then they shook hands with Matt. Kat was all smiles she looked really excited.

"So, shall we get started." Matt said to break the silence.

We worked on the assignment then we presented our work to the class. I say we did fairly well on the assignment other than that one dude who kept laughing at us, the one who made the comment about a gothic church. We went back to our seats as the teacher announced the homework assignment and then the bell rang. Kat and Cameron turned around to us.

"We have 10 minutes between each class to talk amongst ourselves." Cameron spoke, for Kat was too busy smiling. He then nudge her to make her speak.

"Andy, I just... I can't believe you and Matt are here. I love you...your music and BVB."

"Well I always love meeting fans. It's a pleasure to meet you" I said with a smile.

"Um, perhaps during lunch we could take some pictures."

"Sure thing Kat. I would like to remember my day back in school." Kat smiled as she took out her black ipod and a silver sharpie from her BVB messenger bag. The bag had all these buttons on it. Batman, Hello Kitty, Pokemon, Invader Zim, Superman, Wonder Woman, Angry Birds, Mickey Mouse, and some bands, like mines, Escape The Fate and Falling Reverse. To just name a few. She had so many buttons.

"Um, could you sign-"

"Say no more, Matt and I will be happy to" I smiled as I took her ipod and sharpie, signed "AB" and "A6" on it, then handed it to Matt, as Cameron handed me his silver ipod and a black sharpie.

"Aww, look what we have here. It's an emo party" Gothic church dude said as he came to us along with some girl warped around his arm.

"Having fun sharing your devil music with each other." The girl around his arm said as she flipped her dirty blonde hair.

"Excuse us? Emo party? Devil music?" Matt asked as he looked up at them and laugh.

"You know...cutting yourself, and listening to loud screaming annoying music" The girl said with an annoying tone. Kat rolled her eyes at her and turned back around putting her head down.

"Hey emo slut! We're talking to you!" The guy yelled at her

"Baby, we made her cry, now she's gonna go cut...oh boo hoo."

"You should should really shut up." I shouted.

"Oh yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"

I stood up from my seat as stood over him

"You really think I'm scared of you, you emo fag."

"Hey! I'm in a successful band making music to send out a message to girls and guys like Kat and Cameron, about being who they are and never giving up and giving in to the bullies like you two, and what you doing with your lives picking on someone who you don't even know. Making their life miserable. How could you live with yourselves? You know maybe you guys should think about what you say before you say it, cause you really could send someone to their death. Suicide and self-harming is no laughing matter and no one, absolutely no one should be forced to do that either it's because of problems at home or problems at school, because of jerks like you." I turned to Kat who looked up at me, and then turned back to the guy and the girl. "So what if she listens to different types of music than you, and so what if she dresses different. Kat is being herself and that's most beautiful thing anyone can be, rather than hiding behind a mask, pretending she's something she's not and being fake. Just leave her alone, let her live her life, and you live yours. Oh yeah." I flipped them off "FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" I noticed that the rest of the class was paying attention as I heard "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" coming from them and one kid shouted "Burn!" I smiled as I sat back down next to Matt and the two walked off to their seats.

"Thank you Andy. That really meant a lot." Kat said as she turned around to me.

"No problem. I hate bullies like that." I said as I got up and gave her a quick hug then I sat back in my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how does this school work exactly?" Matt asked.

"Well we have our 4 main classes, English, Math, Science, and History. Then we have elective classes which changes each day. Monday we have art, Tuesday we have gym, Wednesday we have computer, Thursday we have cooking, and Friday we have music" Cameron said as Matt and I looked at each other.

"What day is it again?" I turned to Cameron and Kat.

"It's Tuesday." Kat said as she looked down at her phone.

"No!" I sighed. "I would much rather have music. You know I might just say a week just for the electives." I said with a smile as Kat smiled as well.

"Okay, when's lunch?" Matt asked.

"After gym, best part about lunch is we eat outside." Cameron said with a smile.

"Unless it's raining or something." Kat added.

The principle came back in and announced that the Math teacher was out today so we were allowed free time outside in the field. Cameron zipped up his black sweater as Matt zipped up his. Kat however didn't have a sweater and it was kind of chilly.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked as we sat down on a bench.

"No I'm fine." The poor girl was shivering a little. I took off my leather jacket and put on her.

"Here, I insist or you'll catch a cold." She smiled as did I.

"Hey, you guys wanna take pictures now?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied. We then took some pictures, sat back down on the bench and talked about music. I found out that Kat plays drums, and Cameron sings for a band that they're in with two other friends who are in 11th grade.

"That's awesome, when I can meet the rest of your band?" I asked.

"At lunch, everyone has lunch at the same time."

"Yeah, speaking of lunch, how much longer?" Matt sighed.

"Two more hours, chill bro." Cameron said.

"Grr, screw this!" Matt opened up his lunch box and took out a sandwich, filled with ham, turkey, swiss cheese, salami, lettuces, and tomato's, a bag of Cheetos and a bottle of water.

"Dude, if you eat now what are you gonna have for lunch?" I asked.

"I'll have the school lunch." Matt shrugged and continued eating, and started to read one of his comic books he brought with him. Then that dude came up to us.

"There you are emos." Dang...I thought I got to that guy.

"What did I tell you about that." I hissed. He just smirked and turned to Kat.

"Force of habit."

"Well break it cause it's a bad habit."

"Look...don't get all over protective or whatever, but I just came here to say sorry to Kat."

"I don't wanna deal with you Dom! Not now. Not ever!" Kat screamed as she got up and walked away.

"Dominic leave her alone! She doesn't wanna be bothered by you anymore especially after what you did. Besides, it's too late to apologize." Cameron said as I got up and followed Kat. She was sitting down by the grass crying. I sat next to her and put my arm around her.

"Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry."

"Andy...what are you doing here?" She looked at me shocked.

"To see if you're okay."

"Andy, you can't possibly care, we just-"

"Shush! Andy cares for each and every member of the BVB Army, and that's final. Now what happened back there with that Dominic dude?"

"Too long of a stupid story, for a famous musician like you to hear."

"Never... I always have time. Now tell Andy." She laughed a little, probably at the way I was talking in 3rd person.

"Well...I used to go out with him."

"You went out with that ass?...Oh...um...sorry continue."

"Yeah, I know..hard to believe, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we used to...and he was amazing. Everything I could ever ask for in a guy. He was kind, loving, into the same stuff I was into, we had so much in common, and only he understood of my personal family issue. He was always there for me. Then last year, Candice came and things feel apart with me and Dom, he cheated on me with her, while we were at a party. I never really go to parties, but he told me that everything would be okay with him there, but it wasn't. After that day I never forgave him, he said he was drunk and it meant nothing...but he still cheated, and he just broke my heart. I swear if it wasn't for Cameron, I probably wouldn't be here right now talking to you." She wiped some tears away as did I.

"Well, Dominic, lost an amazing girl, and I'm glad that Cameron was there to help. He seems like an awesome guy."

"Thanks, Andy...and no, me and Cameron...not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"He's gay."

"Oh...well...there's still an amazing guy out there for you. Just don't give up. What about your other band mates?"

"Andy, don't play match maker?"

"What, I'm just trying to help." I nudged her and then stood up as I put out my hand. She took it and I helped her up.

"Race you back to Matt and Cam."

"No, I'll lose, you have gazelle legs."

"Someone's chicken."

"I'm not chicken, I just refuse to race against someone who I know I have no chance of beating."

"Fine." I picked her up and then ran back to Matt and Cameron. Just in time too I suppose, cause Cameron just pushed Dominic to the ground. Matt quickly held Cameron back as I got in between him and Dominic.

"Whoa chill? What happened?"

"I just want to apologize to Kat, and he won't let me."

"It's cause she doesn't want to hear anything that you have to say."

"Come on dude, let me explain."

"I don't give any fucks!" Cameron yelled and then went back to Kat.

"I'm sorry." Dominic mumbled as he got up off of the ground and walked away. I sighed, I hated to see people this upset. Kat didn't deserve anything of what Dominic did to her, but Dom looked really sad, like he made a horrible mistake sad. Maybe Kat should give him a chance, I don't know. Why am I even worrying about this?

I took out my phone and found a text from Juliet, asking me how school is. I texted her back telling her that it's going great and I made two friends. Hahaha, I sound like such a kid right now. I texted Juliet for a bit and talked to Matt, Cameron and Kat about superheros and cartoons. Cameron and Kat are amazing. Math period ended, faster than I expected. Great, now it was time to go gym and get all sweaty. Well it's a good thing I didn't put on warpaint.


	5. Chapter 5

We all went to gym, Kat looked awful sad as she entered the girls locker room. I hoped that she would be okay. Matt and I entered the boys locker room with Cameron. We didn't have any clothes to change into so the gym teacher just let us go. That's when I found out that the boys and girls took gym separately. I really hoped Kat would be okay. I know I haven't known her for long, but still, no one deserves what she went through with Dom. We all leaned up against the wall as the teacher took attendance, then announced that today that we would have free time. Next thing I know the wall started moving. I guess it separated the gym from the guys and girls. As the wall moved I saw Kat's face lit up. The girls gym teacher and guys gym teacher then announced that we could do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't just sit around. Cameron, Matt and I then met up with Kat and we all gathered in a big group hug.

"So what should we do?" Matt asked.

"Not sure wh-"

"Oh look the emos are reunited" Cameron was cut off by Candice. She was with another girl, with light brown hair, some guy with dark brown hair and Dominic.

"Could you guys just leave, and get a life." Matt took the words right out of my mouth.

"We just came to say hi, and to ask you guys if you wanted to play a game of field hockey." The light brown haired girl said as she smirked.

"N-"

"Alright, but on one condition." I turned to Kat giving her a pouty look, I didn't mean to cut her off but I just had an amazing idea. "We'll play, but if we win, you have to leave Kat and Cameron alone forever."

"Interesting Andy, and what if we win?" Candice said with a smirk.

"Then you're free to do whatever you want." I said as Candice rolled her eyes.

"I've got a better idea Andy. When we win, you will have to kiss me, on la lips." I laughed this girl was crazy.

"Fine whatever." I said as I shrugged.

"Kendra go get the sticks" Candice said as the light browned haired girl left to get the sticks.

"Come on Chris, Dom." And I guess the other dudes name is Chris. Chris followed Candice as Dom stood there motionless staring at Kat.

"Come on Dominic!" Candice shouted as Dom snapped out of his gaze and followed her.

"We better win Andy, or JuJu and the BVB Army will be pissed when they see a picture of you kissing that bitch." Matt said with serious tone.

"Don't worry, we're gonna win."

"How are you so sure Andy? You don't know anything about Candice. She's captain of our field hockey team, the best player ever." Kat said as she looked down.

"Why didn't you tell that to Andy!" Matt shouted.

"Guys, don't worry. She may be the best, but that was before she met me. I played ice hockey through out most of my school years."

"Andy, that's ice, this is field." Cameron said.

"There's not that much of a difference. Hockey is hockey."

We got our sticks and decided that Matt would be our goalie, well he actually called it cause he didn't want to run around a lot, but it didn't matter for us, as for Candice and her friends they were arguing. I started to laugh, how could they win if they didn't get together as a team.

"Ahem! Are we gonna play or bitch around?" Cameron spoke up and then Kendra went to their teams goal. I met in the center with Candice, Kat on my left, Cameron on my right.

"Don't go cut yourself after you lose, I don't want to be the reason you kill yourself."

"I don't cut for anyone or anything."

A random kid dropped the ball and then we took off.

In the end we won, I had no doubt about us winning. We actually worked together like a team unlike some people. We were soon let out of gym and now it was time for lunch. This should be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch time! Kat and Cameron took us to their table as they went on line. I looked around as people were staring at me and Matt. Matt didn't notice the dirty looks, he was too busy in his own world eating whatever he had left in his lunch box. I ignored the people and went to texting Juliet. I told her about what happened during gym class. I was going to tell her about Kat's situation, but I don't think she would like it if I told Juliet or anyone without her permission. I took out my lunch from my Batman lunch box. Juliet packed me the same thing, but instead of Cheetos she gave me Lays baked chips. Kat and Cameron returned along with two others as Matt left to get lunch. One was a girl, she had pink hair, it was hot pink on the top and faded to light pink on the bottom, cut in layers. She had a black feather hair piece as well. A vest like hoodie what was white with purple leopard spots. Jeans where the left leg was black and the right was purple. She had two different color knee high converses. Purple on her left and black on her right. I noticed a purple feather ear clip and her kandi bracelets. About 10 or 20 on each arm. The guy was wearing a Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, black skinnies and converses, his hair was styled as Jayy Von Monroe, and was jet black with dark blue and purple streaks.

"AAAAAHHHH! You are Andy!" The girl said..well screamed.

"Yup, the one and only...well the one and only Andy Biersack" I said with a smile. I put out my hand for a hand shake and she jumped out her seat and sat next to me and hug me.

"I love BVB! Is Ashley here?"

"No, I'm sorry he's not."

"Ah man, he's my favorite."

"I'll be sure to tell him you said hi."

"Thank you!" She said with her arms still around me.

"Um.."

"Oh...sorry." She said as she let go and went back to where she was sitting. The table was around and we all had individual chairs. Kat, sat next to me on my right, then Cameron, the girl, the other guy, and then there was an empty seat next to me for Matt.

"It's okay, it's nice to meet you um..."

"Ashley." She said with a smile.

"Ohh that explains why Ashley is your favorite." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's one reason." She said laughing.

Matt then returned

"So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Meet Ashley, the girl" I said pointing to Ashley.

"Hi Ashley, the girl." Matt said with a wave.

"Hi Matt."

"Who's the other dude?"

"Oh this is my boyfriend Alec." Ashley answered as she hugged Alec.

"Hey Alec." I said

"Hey." He said as he hugged Ashley back.

"Ashley and Alec are the other members of our band." Cameron answered.

"Oh cool" Matt said.

"Yeah I play guitar, and Ashley plays bass." Alec answered.

"Oh cool, Ashley the girl plays bass just like the boy." I answered.

"Are you really going to keep calling me "Ashley the girl"?"

"Uh-yeah." I answered.

"You can call me Ash, it's shorter."

"Nope I like long things...wait uh- I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure you didn't Andy." Matt said with a laugh.

"So tell me about your band, how did you guys start, the name, your style, stuff like that." I said as I started eating.

"Well..." Cameron started. "We like to stick to original rock and roll with a touch of screamo. Little bit of metal, post-hardcore, stuff like that." He finished.

"And our band name is Blood In Black" Kat said.

"It's like a combination of BOTDF, MIW and BVB. Three of our influences" Ashley said.

"Oh cool name." Matt said.

"Yeah, hopefully one day we can share the stage together."

"That would be a dream come true." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we've been a band for four years." Cameron said.

"Well you guys could contact venues in LA, and open for bands that are touring. Venues are always looking like three local bands to open up for the bands on tour." I said.

"Yeah, we want to start playing shows."

"I could speak to the venue booking agents for Chain Reaction and The Whiskey."

"Really Andy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah sure, put in a good word for you guys..."

"Andy you don't have to." Kat spoke up.

"But I want to you." I said as I hugged her.

"But you haven't even heard our songs."

"You guys have a great personally, I'm sure your songs are from the heart, and if they are, they're great. What makes a great song are the lyrics coming from within, having feeling and meaning."

"Thanks Andy." Kat smiled, her smile was beautiful, it reminded me of Juliet's.

Lunch was pretty was quiet, no surprise there after what happened in gym. I got to know Ashley and Alec more. They're the cutest couple ever and been together for three years. I could tell they love each other.

I kept noticing Dominic though. Throughout lunch he would look back at us, mostly at Kat. This dude must still have feelings for her. I know what he did was wrong, but maybe Kat should give him another chance. I'll talk to her later about it though. I don't want to upset her.


	7. Chapter 7

Before lunch ended Matt and I took a picture with Ashley and Alec, they were an adorable couple, as adorable as me and Juliet. Two more hours I thought to myself. Just two more hours. Of course though I still wanted to talk to Kat about Dominic. We had science next and they were dissecting frogs. We split up into groups of two, Matt worked with Cameron as I was paired with Kat. I figured now would be a good time to talk to her.

"You know, I may have not known you guys long, but I think you should give Dominic another chance." She held up the small yet sharp knife she was using to cut open the frog and turned to me with a serious, murderous face. Maybe now wasn't such a good time.

"Andy, I appreciate you caring and all, but frankly it's not really your business, and I gave him too many chances." She sighed and went back to the frog.

"It is my business, you've become one of my friends now."

"Yeah, some story this will be. Going to school for a day and becoming bffs with a girl 4 years younger than him." She shook her head laughed. That laugh was fake though. I could see in her eyes that she was hurting. Even as her hair dropped down in front of her face I could see the tear drops hitting the desk.

I went to wrap my arms around her to comfort her, but she moved backed.

"I can't do this." She backed away and walked out of the class room.

The teacher was too busy talking to the "popular" kids to notice her walk out of the room without a care in the world. The only ones who noticed other than myself was Cameron, and Matt.

"Why did Kat just leave?" Cameron asked me with a concern look.

"I tried to talk to her about Dominic, to give him another a chance...I mean I know he hurt her, but I could tell that he's sorry, and still loves her. I care about Kat, and I just want her to be happy." I sat down and started poking the frog.

"Did she leave with the knife?"

I looked around for the knife and saw it was missing "Yeah..."

"FUCK!" Cameron mumbled and stormed out of the classroom.

I looked over at Matt and shot up from my seat. I ran after Cameron as we looked around for Kat. I didn't mean to upset her honestly. I just hope that when we find Kat, it won't be that bad.


	8. Chapter 8

We followed Cameron around looking all over the school for Kat. He was pissed I could tell.

"Cam, I didn't-"

"Just stay out of this Andy!" He turned around and snapped at me, his eyes were red and demonic like as he got in my face. "You know nothing about Kat. Nothing at all. So stop acting like you know everything and everyone cause you just don't!" He pushed me a little as I stumbled backwards a bit, as he walked outside of the school. I don't wanna see Kat hurt, that's the last thing I would ever want to see from anyone.

I walked out of the school as Matt followed me.

"Dude, just let him talk to her. He's her best friend."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Matt you don't get it. Because of me she could be out there hurting herself. I have to talk to her."

Matt sighed "Fine man, whatever you gotta do, do." Matt turned around to leave but grabbed him by his shirt.

"You're coming with me."

"But our stuff is still in the classroom! My backpack dude!" Matt sighed and pouted like a puppy.

"Fine, get our stuff." I let him go and patted his back, then went looking around for Kat and Cameron.

This would be so much easier if I had one of their numbers. Then again, they probably wouldn't answer me. I just hoped that they didn't hate me. I walked around for a while, till I came by this alley and heard someone crying. I went though the alley and saw Kat sitting on the ground crying her eyes out, wrapped in Cameron's arms. He was shirtless, as he held her close his shirt wrapped tightly around her left arm, her arm warmer sticking out of her pocket. Kat looked up and saw me and cried even harder as she buried her face into Cameron's chest. Once again he looked up at me with those same demonic eyes. It killed me to see Kat like this. I couldn't stand it. Knowing that this was because of me. I wanted to say something but my words just couldn't come out. I didn't want to walk away either, I couldn't just walk away. I knelt down in front of them, putting my hand on her knee. She looked up at me as I stared into her eyes, Cameron was very protective of her as he held her close. I kept staring at Kat as she stared at me. It was like she knew how I felt, and I knew how she felt. She let go of Cameron and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Andy." She mumbled.

I lifted up her chin to look into her eyes again. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I brought him up, I don't know you personally, but I just want to see you happy. I didn't know you did this stuff, and I'm sorry"

She held me tighter "I'm sorry I did it. I shouldn't have, but-"

"Shhh, just don't ever do it again, please don't." I stood up and helped her up off of the ground. "Promise me you won't ever do that again, just promise me that. Please." She nodded her head. "Say it."

"I promise." She whipped away her tears.

"You have your phone on you?" She nodded again. "Give it to me." She was a little reluctant to, but she took her phone out of her pocket and handed to me. I then put in my number into her phone and showed it to her. "See that, that's my number. If you ever feel the need to cut or anything just text or call me and I promise I will always answer, unless I'm on stage, but you know...other than that I will." She a giggled when I said 'unless I'm on stage.'

"Thank you..." She looked up at me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I made you do this."

"You didn't, it's just...Dominic... I can't be with him ever."

"If he was that bad to you, then you shouldn't go back."

Cameron stood up and looked at me, this time his eyes not so demon like.

"Andy, I'm sorry I snapped on you, it's just I care about Kat a lot, she's like my sister, I'd hate to lose her, you know."

"I understand, it's fine."

"Where's Matt?" Kat asked as she looked around.

"He went back to class."

"Tell him to get our stuff and come out. I'm not going back there."

"I will, and we don't have to go back." I texted Matt telling him to meet us as the alleyway. I didn't want to leave Kat alone, so I figured I would stay with her wherever she wanted to go to until the school day ended. Soon Matt joined us, along with Ashley and Alec, I guess Cameron texted them too. Ashley ran over to Kat hugging her tightly.

"Why didn't you text me?"

"mehh..."

Ashley playfully hit her arm. "Don't fucking do that!"

"Dude put a shirt on!" Alec said to Cameron.

"I am, which is why we're going to my house." Matt handed Kat and Cameron their stuff. Kat looked up at me and sighed.

"Guess this is where we leave our separate ways."

I shook my head. "No, I'm coming with you." Her face instantly lit up. "That is, if it's okay with Cameron."

Cameron grinned "Yeah sure"

We all walked back to the school parking lot. Two cars parked next to each other, one black camo, and one sliver one. Kat headed towards the black one, I take it was her car.

"No, you're not driving." Cameron took her keys and got in the drivers seat.

"Fine."

"I call shotgun!" Matt shouted.

I laughed as I got in the back seat with Kat. Ashley and Alec went in the sliver car, Alec drove off and then Cameron did. I sat in the back with arms wrapped around Kat. I want to let her know that I would always be there for her, protecting her, even when I'm not physically there. She smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder as I stroked down her hair. "I promise you, I will always be here for you." I whispered to her and kissed her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron drove off, I kept my arms around Kat the entire drive to his house as the car speakers filled with the We Stitch These Wounds album. I sang along softly into Kat's ear and soon that beautiful smile that I saw from her earlier came back. As soon as we got to Cameron's house I took her to the bathroom and put some hydrogen peroxide on her cuts. At first she was very hesitant when it came to giving me her arm, but I told her that if she didn't she wouldn't feel any better, since on the way here she was mumbling about her wrist stinging. I took her arm, it wasn't hard to not notice all of the cuts and scars up her arm. I wanted to cry, and in fact I did get a bit teary.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be here without Cam."

"I wouldn't, I tried to kill myself, but he called 911." Kat pulled her arm back away from me.

"And this was?"

"Nine months ago."

"Pills or?"

"Why do you care so much?" She tried to walk out, but I grabbed her right wrist and held her back against the door.

"Because I care for you, and I want to help." I looked into her eyes, I really did care, and I really did want to help.

After a moment of silence she spoke, and pushed me back a little "Fine if you must know." She sat down and tried really hard not to cry. "Remember when I told you what happened a year ago with Dominic?" I nodded my head, just wanting to listen to her, and let her do all the talking. "Well when he cheated on me, I was also pregnant, which is why I took it so hard when I walked in with her on top of him." Oh shit, that had to be really hard, well I wouldn't know, but damn. "I didn't get a chance to tell him, and after I did, Candice kept saying I was lying, trying to get Dom to not believe me, and it was three months of going back and forth about it, if I should even bother to fight for him and keep it, and Cam told me to keep it, but my parents already hated me enough they would have kicked me out if they found out, and I wanted to just end everything, so I stabbed myself repeatedly, wanting to kill the baby and myself, and that's when Cam called 911, my parents found out and kicked me out, so I moved here with Cam, and then the whole school found out I was pregnant, and Candice made up some bullshit story about me and a random guy, and of course everyone believed her, and even though I've only ever been with Dom and he knew that, he still went along with that story and fuck! Andy I hate you." At that point she broke down crying again.

I put my arms around her to comfort her, I really didn't know how bad it was until she told me the full story. "I'm so, sorry. Say that you hate me, but I know deep down inside that you don't. Cameron is right, he's too late to apologize to you, don't give him your time."

"That's the thing Andy, I know that, but I still have feelings for him, I can't sleep, without having nightmares at least once a month, about him and that baby I never had. My heart is telling me to listen to him and let him apologize, but my brain tells me he's not worth my time."

"You can let him apologize, you can forgive, but you don't have get back with him if you think he's gonna hurt you again, and if he doesn't make you happy."

I calmed her down from her crying again, and wiped her eyes. We got out and went into the living room where the others were drinking orange soda and playing uno.

"Why'd you guys start without me?" I pouted and sat on the couch next to Matt, pulling Kat onto my lap.

"Cause you were too busy with Kat doing God knows what in the bathroom." Ashley teased as everyone in the room looked at us.

"Matt don't give me that look." I glared at Matt

"Yeah it wasn't like that, I swear." Kat spoke up and got off of my lap, walking around the couch and sitting on Cameron's instead.

After that game of uno finished Kat and I joined the next round, we played a few rounds and then played Monopoly. I was having lots of fun, but I couldn't help but notice how Kat would look at me, and how Cameron would look at Kat looking at me. Something more was going on, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	10. Chapter 10

The afternoon went on as we all kept playing monopoly, until Matt complained about being bored with the game, so we stop and at the end Alec ended up with the most money out of all of us. "I'm hungry." Matt sighed some more.

"So go get food." I said as I slapped Matt in the back of the head lightly. We all pitched in putting the game away back into the box along with all of it's contents. I didn't realize how long we had actually been there until I looked at my phone and saw 20 text messages along with 10 missed called from Juliet. "Shit" I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I forgot about Juliet." I replied.

"Aahh man, you're in trouble." He checked his phone and showed me all the missed calls and texts also from Juliet. "Actually, I might be in trouble too." He continued as I just laughed.

"Yeah, we both are." I said as I sent Juliet a text, telling her I was fine and where Matt and I were, that we were okay, and also that I'd be getting home later, so go ahead and start on dinner without us. She then sent me an angry text back, in all caps about how after Science class we had went missing, along with four other kids in the school, and that we could be in serious trouble for taking them out of school. Shit maybe I shouldn't have told her that I was with them. I then explained to her everything of what happened as I sat back on the couch. I texted away as Matt got some food to fulfill his hunger needs. I put my phone away and looked up seeing everyone had snacks. "You guys get food and didn't bring any for me?" I faked a pout and crossed my arms.

"Oh quit being a baby." Kat said to me and handed me a bag of ranch Doritos.

"Yay!" I smiled and opened up the bag, shoving chips into my mouth. Everyone was quiet, too quiet. "Why so quiet?" I asked after I swallowed the chips in my mouth.

"You have to leave soon." Kat sighed.

"Matt told us in the kitchen." Ashley continued.

"No, we don't." I saw all of their faces lit up, but especially Kat's face.

"Really?" Kat and Ashley exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, Juliet was just worried about us, and I told her we would come home later tonight." I smiled at them, though Matt gave me this look of we shouldn't do this, but I ignored it. I wanted to talk to Cameron, in private. Everyone talked for a bit, and after finishing my bag of chips I got up. "Cam, can I talk to you for a moment, privately." Cam looked up at me, shocked, but not scared, more confused really. Kat was confused too.

"Um. yeah sure." Cam got up and lead me into a bedroom. It was probably his, cause there were pants and shirts thrown everywhere. "Sorry about the mess in my room." He mumbled, as he picked up a few things to tidy up a bit. I pulled out the computer chair and sat on it as he sat on his bed. "So what's up?"

"Kathrine."


	11. Chapter 11

"I already apologized for earlier, what now?" Cam crossed his arms.

"I know, I just wanted to, again. I didn't knew exactly how bad things were with her and who know who, until she told me a while ago."

"She told you everything?" Cameron looked shocked.

"Yeah she did."

"Wow, I mean, I know that you mean a lot to her, but I didn't expect her to tell you everything, she's a closed book, and it even took her a while to tell Ashley and Alec all of the details." That wasn't a surprise considering how she was bit hesitant to tell me everything at once. I didn't blame her, it took me a while to tell my band mates my life story. Well the part about me back in high school. I guess things never change, well except for the bullies getting worse.

"Yeah, you're right about that guy being too late to apologize for things, but I think that if you let him, it might bring some closure to Kat. She still has feelings for him and I told her to make the right decision and do what is best for her, but no matter what, just do me a favor and keep looking out for her, because I can't be there 24/7."

"Dude, I've been looking out for her since day one, I won't stop anytime soon." Cameron smiled, and got up. "We should get back to the others before they start thinking we're doing something dirty in here." I nodded in agreement and chuckled a little, as we walked out and went back to the others.

Once back with the others, we talked and jammed out for a bit. They were great. The night went on, and soon it was almost 7pm. Sadly we had to go. Matt and I said our goodbye's and I gave the others my cell number to keep in contact. Of course I was still going to put in a good word for them at some venues, and to our record label, so I had to keep in contact with them. Matt and I left, getting a cab back home. Kat and I text back and forth on the way, I knew that things for her could only go up.

Once back home I greeted Juliet with hugs and kisses.

"Ew, get a room you two." Matt teased.

"Oh don't be jealous." Juliet giggled and went to hug Matt. I joined in on the hug, hugging them both tightly. Once Matt and I were settled we went into the kitchen to eat dinner, and talked more about our oh so short day at school, well Matt mostly talked, I just sat in silence eating my piece of lasagna and texting Kat.

"Honey, put your phone away." Juliet tapped my arm.

"Yes mom." I put my phone away and smiled at her. Jeez, sometimes she felt more like a mother than a girlfriend.

"Tell me more about that situation with that kitty girl."

"Her name is Kat, and I probably said too much already. She wouldn't appreciate it if I told her life to story to anyone." I protested to Juliet's request. I wasn't going to spill out everything that Kat privately told me to the whole world, not even my own girlfriend, I didn't even tell Matt.

"Okay, no need to get feisty, you wild child." Juliet put her hands up, surrendering and dropping the question. She respectfully didn't ask about Kat's problem for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day we got a call from the principle. Surprisingly we wasn't in trouble, but commended for looking out for a students safety and we were both welcomed to visit the school whenever we wanted. Weeks, and months passed. I of course still kept in contact with my new friends at the school, even with all of the work I've had to do with my band. Matt soon moved out, and went his separate ways with D.R.U.G.S. but he too still keeps in contact with them. Dominic apologized to Kat, and even broke up with Candice, wanting to get back with Kat, but it was for nothing, Kat refused to ever have a romantic relationship with him, but agree that if he worked up to it, the best they could be were friends, and he did, by telling the school the truth about Kat and how Candice lied. As for Kat's band, I manged to get them a few shows at local venues, opening up for bands. They're certainly growing an army of their own, and it helps a lot when I spam about their band on my twitter. Our new album "Wretched &amp; Divine" came out and was a huge hit. Blood In Black even got to open up the shows for us in California. It was great to see them all again, especially Kat, she looked ten times more happy than when I first walked into her classroom that crazy Tuesday morning. I'll never forget that day, how much of an impact I made on one person's life. I could never forget her, or Cameron, or Alec, or Ashley the girl. Speaking of Ashley the girl, when she finally met Ashley the boy, they hit off so much, that Alec was pissing his pants with jealously. It was pretty funny to see him all jealous, making it clear that Ashley the girl was his, since he was more of the quiet one. Kat then told me that she got a boyfriend, which was actually pretty surprising, but it was more shocking when she told me it was Cameron, I was confused remembering that Cameron was gay, but turns out he was actually bi, and just say he was full on gay to hide his true feelings for Kat. Now I owe Matt 20 bucks. A few more months passed, the band got put on warped tour for a few dates and got signed to Century Media. Damn I'm proud of those kids. As proud as I am of Matt, Juliet and Black Veil Brides combined, but most of all I'm proud of Kathrine for making it through the toughest years of her life, and it will only get tougher from here on out, but she knows that she can never give in, and never give up.<p> 


End file.
